rickandmortyfandomcom-20200223-history
Annie
Anatomy Park |species = Human |status = Unknown |voice actor = Jackie Buscarino|age = 14}} Annie is a member and the only survivor of the team that worked on the theme park, Anatomy Park, that was being constructed inside the body of a homeless man Ruben. She appears in the episode of the same name (''Anatomy Park''). Biography Annie was a member of Dr. Xenon Bloom's team and was apparently working at a churro stand in Anatomy Park. During their escape, she is the first to be suspected to be behind the failing security systems, until it is revealed that Poncho is the culprit. She later grows fond of Morty after he saves the group from Gonorrhea and attacks Poncho when he turns on the group. She became a love interest for Morty. He had a crush on her upon meeting feeling the need to press that he was fourteen and not twelve but she still initially overlooked him. After seeing him show reckless acts of bravery she fell for him and the two were seen making out inside Ruben until Rick devised the plan of enlarging Ruben and them escaping out the nipple hole. After she and Morty escape Ruben's corpse, she tells Rick how she was studying Dr. Bloom's work and she believes she is capable of building a new park. After she admits that Pirates of the Pancreas was underrated, Rick shrinks her back down so she can lead the work on a new Anatomy Park inside Ethan. Morty is very distressed by Rick shrinking her as he thought they might have something special however, according to Rick, he dodged a bullet as she has a "puffy vagina". During the events of Rick Potion No. 9 everyone on Earth in the dimension C-137 except for Morty and his relatives get turned into Cronenbergs by Rick. Those infected may have included Ethan and since Annie was last seen inside of him, the cronenberging most likely had a negative impact on her, and the Anatomy Park there, leaving her fate unknown. However, a version of her from the Replacement Dimension exists, having gone through the same events as her C-137 counterpart and currently resides within this dimension's version of Ethan. Ethan was later mutated by Morty using the Morphizer-XE as revenge for dumping Summer for another girl, how this affected Annie and the others constructing the new park inside him is not known. Appearance Annie is an attractive Caucasian teenage girl with blonde hair and freckles on her cheeks. She wears her hair in a ponytail with a light blue bow. She wears a white shirt and a gray vest with a name tag and a very light skirt. She bears a striking resemblance to Diane Sanchez Personality Annie comes across as a normal girl. She doesn't talk as much as the rest of her team, but she is very smart and she has a lot of good ideas. She seems to be sexually intimate with Morty. Gallery Annie Model.png|Character Model sheet Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Morty's Love Interests Category:Humans Category:Love Interests Category:Unknown Fate